Patent Literature 1 discloses a system provided with a plurality of nodes having a shared memory, which shortens latency of the shared memory. When a request is issued from each of the plurality of nodes, the system stores control information specifying a sender of the request, and determines a request to be returned first from the issued requests to shorten the latency.